Trias
' Trias' was first known as the leader of rebels that were against the Emperor of his country at the time. Zanzereth, the Emperor, ruled with an iron fist. Trias waged battle with Zanzereth and eventually killed him. Mostly because Zanzereth took his friends hostage. ' 2 years later', Trais, his wife Ly~la, and his 2 year old daughter, Lillian, are at a funeral for Rex Leum. Who supposedly died in an accident. Right after the incident, numerous attacks occured on the capital. Trias soon met the perpitraitor, who called himself, Axis . They fought on the lsland of Mizriba, in which Trias lost and the island was destroyed. They soon fought again a year later. Trias won, thinking he killed Axis. But this was very wrong, Axis may have died, but he turned into a different person. One day while Trias was fixing up his house, he saw Rex walking up to the house. Trias, extremely confused, jumped down and talked to him. Rex said that he was unsure of what happened that day. ' Three '''years later, Rex dies because of an experiment gone arey. Soon after, Axis started attacking again. Trias defeated him, and thought he killed him. But again, Rex dies and Axis attacks. Trias was starting to suspect something. After his 6th fight with Axis, Trias's daughter, Lillian, jumped infront of one of Axis's attacks. Axis suddenly was taken over by Rex's love for Lillian and changed back. Rex jumped in front of Lillian and deflected the attack. This made Trias realize the pattern, Rex dies = Axis takes over and attacks. ' Five years later, Axis struck again. This time more powerful. Trias, who learned soul separation, decided that this would be the perfect time to free Rex. He charged in and impaled Axis. Axis for some reason, allowed Trias to do so. Trias pulled his arms away in different directions to separate them. Axis smiled after the process was complete. Axis- Thanks, Trias. Trias- You should be weaker now. It would be a fatal mistake to fight me now. Axis- That's where you are wrong. Trias- What? Axis- The name is actually -raises hand- Uritama . -spreads fingers apart and causes a blast powerful enough to send the Lookout Crew flying- Lookout Crew - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uritama - Hahahahahahahaha Trias- How! You should have weakend! Uritama - Lolno. Rex was actually my prison cell, in which your 'Father '''imprisoned me. Trias - My father? Uritama - Yes. Trias- Errr. ' The 'fight that insued left Goku, Goten, and Vegeta dead. Trias, in utter rage, pumbled Uritama . In the last attacks, Trias was left impaled and Uritama decapitated. Trias fell on the ground and bled to death. Appearance ' Trias is a large fellow, measuring at 7'6" in height. He wears an indigo gi and purple pants. He has long hair with protruding spikes coming from the forward middle of his hair line. He wears an extremely heavy head band (100 thousand pounds to be exact.). ' When' shirtless, he has a unique scar stretching across his upper body at an angle; starting at his abs and stopping at his left shoulder. This was obtained during his first fight with Trinex, when Trinex had thrown his own little distructo disc. The disc explodes if it continuously cuts through something for more than thirty seconds. Recent History ' Trias' died in the his final fight with Uritama. However, in my new manga series, he has been wished back in volume 8. His training in Other World allowed him to become much stronger. He hopes to beat Michael Iron in a rematch. He is comfident that his power is now equal to Mike's and is very expectant of an intense battle. -lost battle- Information ' He' lives on his home planet, Gigia Ultima. Gigia Ultima is the largest planet in the Universe and is actually a double-planet because of its large moon. The planet has 100 million times the gravity of Earth and is 122.26 times bigger than Earth compared to the sun which is 109.7 times bigger than Earth. Trias's arch enemy is Uritama who's Power Level rivals Trias's. Trias is an 80 yr old Saiyan. ' He' has a daughter named Lillian Ann Connar, grandaughter named Felisha Leum (who is 17 and a mom), a great grandaughter named Shion (who 17 years old and a mom too), great-great-granddaughter named Mizu (15 years old and a mom), and his great-great-grandson Ian Jr.. ' Goku ' is a side character and not a main character along with Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl . All were wished back with the Red Dragon Balls after Goku found them. They are reversed colour of Earth's Dragon Balls and have no limit except you can't wish for immortality. Trias is 7'6". (some of this info may not be in sync with this wiki's story. lt is all based off of an RP done to help make my manga) Unique Attacks ' Trias' has some very unique attacks that are tricky to deal with. High frequency Ki blast . '''This attack is condensed beyond supercondensed. The result is a Ki blast that rotates at such a high speed that if not caught and deflected properly, it will just blow straight through you. '''Defence. The proper way to deal with this attack is to form a forward stance with both hands cupped together as if you were firing the Kamehameha. This will allow you to catch the attack firmly, however, the recoil will be enough to knock you back a couple thousand feet. After that, you have 30 seconds to throw it away before the attack blows off your hands and goes through your chest. Shoken. '''This energy wave is very tricky, because it appears to be instantaneous. However, it actually travels at about 400 thousand times faster than light. Being that it travels this fast, it would be a fatal mistake to charge in head-on. '''Defense. '''The weakness of this attack is obviously distance. It's best to be at a distance when facing this attack, that way you a little time to dodge it. ''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFLECT IT! DEFLECTING IS A FATAL MISTAKE WHEN DEFENDING AGAINST THIS ATTACK, FOR IT TRAVELS AT SUCH A HIGH VELOCITY THAT IT WILL JUST BLOW A HOLE STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST, NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE! '''''The attack takes 5 minutes to recharge. '''Regeneration. '''Trias had discovered a way to regenerate when he was young. When you concentrate all of your energy on a severed limb, you can increase cell production to a rate fast enough to regrow limbs. '''Defense. '''A firm hit right below the celebrium will impair this ability. Forms #SSJ 1-10 #Ultra Saiyan 1-5 #Ultimate Saiyan 1-10 #Ultima Saiyan 1-5 #Final Forme 1-3 #Final Master Forme #Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Gallery 358px-Epic1.jpg Trias.jpg Evilgokuxl1.jpg Son Goku AF SSJ5 CLOSE UP by Gothax.jpg Snapshot 20120723.jpg Category:Role-Play Category:Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:User Warrior Category:Kadan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Male Category:Lookout Crew Category:Fanon Category:Pages added by Leo Kazisaski Category:Fighters Category:Z-Fighter Category:Good Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Made Category:Pure Blooded Saiyan Category:Characters by Leo Kazisaski